


Through the Warp

by MrProphet



Series: Songs [6]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: Credit to Sandy Mitchell for the refrain; structure and tune traditional.





	Through the Warp

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Sandy Mitchell for the refrain; structure and tune traditional.

Hark! now the Drums beat up again,

For all the Emperor's true Guardsmen,

Then let the ships bear us away,

Through the Warp and far away.

 

_ Chorus: _

_ Through the Warp and through the Void, _

_ To planet, moon or asteroid, _

_ The Emperor points and we obey, _

_ Through the Warp and far away. _

 

All citizens that have a Mind,

To serve the Emperor of Mankind;

And smite foul xenos where they lay,

Come through the Warp and far away;

 

Here's twenty Thrones upon the Drum,

For those that Volunteer to come,

With coat of olive drab or gray,

Through the Warp and far away;

 

_ Chorus _

 

Since Heretics so low are brought,

And Wealth and Honour's to be got,

Who then behind would sneaking stay?

Not through the Warp and far away;

 

No more from sound of guns retreat,

While any Guardsman's heart should beat,

Let Eldar, Tau and Ork dismay,

Through the Warp and far away;

 

_ Chorus _

 

He that fights with failing heart,

Shall play a mean ungallant part,

While true believers win the Day,

Through the Warp and far away;

 

What tho' our friends our absence mourn,

We all with Honour shall return,

And then we'll sing both Night and Day,

Through the Warp and far away;

 

_ Chorus _

 

The lowly man may now refuse,

To wipe the Gov'nor's filthy Shoes;

For Guards are free to sing and play,

Through the Warp and far away;

 

Through shadow, maelstrom and storm,

Past kraken, shade and meteor swarm,

We'll drink and sing both night and day,

When through the Warp and far away;

 

_ Chorus _

 

We all shall lead more happy Lives,

When rid of husbands or of Wives,

That bend our ears both night and day,

Not through the Warp and far away;

 

Should we light on forge or hive,

Shall not our needs that world deprive,

But ply with ale and whores and play,

Through the Warp and far away;

 

_ Chorus _

 

So fill the pot and quaff the ale,

And with His aid we shall prevail,

And with clear heads face the day,

Through the Warp and far away;

 

For it's as sure as cut the deck,

We'll have our stripes or severed neck,

But for his glory we obey,

Through the Warp and far away;

 

_ Chorus _


End file.
